moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Coramund Blackwood
Currently Coramund would best be categorized as a survivalist. Having no formal training, she has learned skills necessary to keep herself alive. She is currently serving as a member of Blackbird Company, assisting in establishing their base of operations in Draenor. ((WIP, I will try to add a bit more to Cora's profile everyday.)) Appearance Coramund is of average height and weight for a human female. She keeps her long black hair pulled back out of her face. Her intense stare is directed at friend and foe alike through her dark amber eyes. Cora's plump lips are often kept in a straight face, not revealing her inner emotions. Personality Coramund does not spend her days in idle chatter. She speaks when she is spoken to or if she believes that something important needs to be said. This quality makes it easy for people to dismiss or not even notice her. She likes this just fine as she can fade into the background and easily observe and study the strengths and weaknesses of those around her. Though she tends to open up and relax a bit more around people she trusts. Coramund is a skilled fighter and survivalist. She is able to blend in fairly well and go unnoticed when needed. She is also willing to do what is necessary to survive, getting her hands dirty, and bending or breaking laws as needed, but only if she won't be caught. Armor, Weapons, and Skills History Coramund was born in Moonbrook, Westfall to a barmaid, Sheila. She led a quiet life for the most part, especially after the death of Edwin VanCleef. It was generally assumed the Defias Brotherhood disbanded without their leader. In her teen years she met a man, known only as Viktor, who was mysterious yet kind, at least to her. He convinced Cora that she needed to learn how to defend herself in hand-to-hand combat and volunteered to also train her in sword play. He taught Cora to think for herself and be self-sufficient, learning how to cook, fish, wrap proper field dressings, and to even skin, tan, and craft leather into her own armor. After several years of training, Viktor admitted his true intentions for training Cora. He was her father and a Defias Blackguard. He had been preparing her to join the Defias Brotherhood in their resurrection. Cora, knowing the chaos and destruction the Defias had caused in her youth, was shocked, then angry, and ultimately refused her father's wishes. Viktor couldn't let her warn anyone in town and decided, unsuccessfully to end Cora's life. After the shock of finding out who her father was, only to shortly thereafter kill him to defend herself, Cora ran away from Moonbrook, changing her last name, to protect herself. Cora ended up wandering into the jungles of Stranglethorn and ran into a company of black market big game hunters. She proved herself worthy of earning her keep with the group. On one of their hunts, Cora found an abandoned panther cub and decided to raise it. Cora would name her Shadow and hopes to train her into a tamed, ridable beast. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian